A conventional frequency modulated continuous wave (FMCW) radar altimeter is limited to 200 MHz of operating bandwidth that corresponds to around 3 ft of range resolution. Such an FMCW radar operates by transmitting a chirp signal (frequency sweep) and determining a distance to a target based on the time between transmission of the chirp signal and a reception of a reflection of the chirp signal. The chirp signal is repeated to continually measure distance. The chirp signal can be a linearly increasing ramp, that is repeated, or a linearly increasing ramp followed by a linearly decreasing ramp that is repeated. Such FMCW radars can be used as altimeters in an aircraft, for example, as tail strike warning altimeters.